Epilogue With A Twist
by unicornWeasley
Summary: As the title says this is the Epilogue with a bit of a twist. One-shot


_"_ _ **Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus, as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**_

 ** _"_** ** _Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."_**

 ** _Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily laughed. The train began move._**

 _Page 607, Epilogue Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

As they were all laughing at Ron, no one noticed a hooded figure push Harry Potter in front of the moving train.

As the train started to pull away Ron noticed Harry wasn't standing next to them anymore.

"Hey, Gin, Where did Harry go?" he asked Ginny quietly. She looked around surprised

"He was here a second ago…" she murmured.

Thats when they heard the scream. Ron ran towards the person but as he was moving he saw the body. The body of his best friend laying on the track not moving. His vision tunnelled. He didn't care about the screams behind him all that mattered was getting to his friend, because he couldn't be dead, he was just playing some kind of sick joke. As Ron got closer he saw the blood there wasn't too much but the puddle was getting bigger.

"No!" he whispered.

Kneeling down beside him. He lifted Harry's head up and put it on his lap.

"NO!" he shouted.

He quickly got his wand out and preformed a charm to stop the blood.

"You are not going to die, Potter. Do you hear me! We've been through to

much for you to die NOW!" he whispered, as he rocked him back and forward.

The Platform was so crowded what was happening on the track. Where had Ron just run off to? Where had Harry gone? Why was everyone shouting?

"Ginny, lets go." she said

"Hermione, you don't think someones hurt, do you?" Ginny whispered back so the Lily and Hugo couldn't hear her.

"No, look the trains stopped, there is probably just a problem with the train" she assured her

As they moved the crowd they heard the anguished cry.

"NO!"

Hermione started to panic. Was that Ron?

"H-H-Hermione, was t-that Ron?" Ginny stuttered starting to panic aswell

"No, No I couldn't be Ron" she assured, trying to convince herself

As they got to the front of the crowd everything froze. There on the track sat her husband holding an unmoving body the body of her best friend/brother. Lily and Hermione screamed as Ginny stood frozen on the spot.

"Al, why has the train stopped already, we've only been on here less than a minute" Rose questioned just as Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Molly and James tumbled into our cabin.

"Right, you lot stay close to me, I have a bad feeling about this." Victoire said, taking charge.

"Just because your boyfriend and favourite uncle are Aurors doesn't mean you are automatically in charge, you know" James joked

"Shut Up" Victoire snapped

Everyone tried to cover up there laughs. They followed Victoire out of the compartment and realised that everyone was walking back towards the Platform. As they got nearer Victoire asked someone what was happening. They whispered something in her ear and she started to panic.

"NO!" she yelled as she started running

"LET US THROUGH!"

We were all panicking now. Whats happened? Victoire stopped in her tracks as she saw. Everyone else pushed past her. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"DAD!" screamed James and Albus

"DADDY!" screamed Lily

"HARRY!" screamed Hermione

They all ran forward at once. They Knelt down next to Ron.

"No, No!" They were all saying over and over again trying to convince themselves this was just a bad dream.. Thats when Ginny seemed to come back to life. She stumbled over and fell on the ground next to Harry's head.

"Harry, Harry, please wake up, please wake up'' she repeated as tears streamed down her face.

"You cant die, you can't die!" she whisper yelled, her voice cracking the last word, as the pressed her forehead to his.

"Please don't die"

Someone must have called a healer because one came running through and asked everyone to move away. Ron and Ginny wouldn't move. The healer did multiple tests. No one payed attention. The whole platform was silent. Bill and Percy were standing next to the other kids while this happened. George was restraining Teddy as he screamed for his godfather.

"He's Gone"

The whole family started to scream. Teddy broke free of George and charge towards his godfather he knelt beside Ginny who was screaming with her forehead still against his. Teddy hugged his Godfather tightly never wanting to let go, as where James, Albus and Lily. The rest of the family had gathered round. All crying over Harrys body. It seems Headmistress Mcgonagall and Professor Longbottom had apparate in with Hagrid because they were around standing with them too. Hagrid kept saying not again over and over.

Thats when it happened.

He coughed. The unmoving body coughed. Everyone stopped screaming.

Then his eyes fluttered open. He looked extremely confused.

"Why am I laying in Ron's arms?" he asked

Everyone started to laugh. They laughed harder than was probably necessary but they laughed.

"My head hurts" Harry muttered and as he subconsciously ran his fingers over his scar everyone realised something.

The scar that hadn't bothered him for 19 years, wasn't there anymore.


End file.
